fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Madness
Tempest Mask Eva adjusted her glasses, as Diana stood next to her, monitors floating around her, as the Magic Council members, including the Head Chairman Guran Doma, listened to her. Her plan to turn these two girls, beings that can hold enormous quantities of Eternano, into weapons for the Council to use to combat the evil of this world. Maybe even surpass Etherion, the Satellite Cannon that can destroy a country. As Eva stood and talked, Diana simply focused on her monitors, adjusting her own glasses, even though having them was rather pointless with only one eye. "I have to keep an eye on him. Otherwise, who knows what he'll do" It has been almost 30 minutes since she fought Amon, or rather, tortured him. Watching him through her monitors, she saw Amon slaying down Rune Knights who got in his way. He mercilessly butchered all of them, one by one. Diana grinned "Everything's going excellently! He's becoming nothing but a killing machine! So exciting...he'll definetly love to see him again...but...this leaves me wondering...what will we do with Archard now...?" Suddenly, one of Diana's monitors had an "ALERT" glowing from it. Diana's eyes widened in shock, quickly turning to Eva, but before she could speak, Marx appeared inbetween the two, standing firmly with his hands behind his back, shocking everyon in the room, except Eva, who casually turned her gaze towards him, with a faint smile. "Yer late, mate" Eva said to Marx, talking to him as if he's an old friend "We started hours ago". "Hahahaha, I am well aware. I had some...matters to take care of first, you see" Marx replied, raising the brim of his hat above his eyes, getting a good look at the Head Chairman "Hello, Mr. Useless Bearded Bastard of the Council. Tell me, how's buisness blooming? Hehehe" Marx mocked Guran, who appeared clearly agitated at him. "You...what...what is the meaning of this?" Guran spoke, sweat crossed his face upon seeing Marx. The Malicious Jester, killed and left no survivors, and has been doing so for an outrageous time. His kill count is enormous, because it contains everyone who challenged him. "Why are you here, Jester?" Guran asked Marx, clearly he wasn't pleased seeing him. "Oh, you know. Classic villainy things. Go there, kill that, go back, have fun, drink beer, and break some skulls! Hahahaha! Ahem. Sorry, went a little nutso." Marx clears his throat, before turning back to Eva. "Eva! Are you in cahoots with this madman?!" Guran shouted at Eva, who simply glanced at him. "Welp, not really. We're more of buisness partners" Eva replied rather casually for her current position. "No, no, no. It's more of me using both of you for my own gain. There is no partnership here. Only you being used by me" Marx "corrected" Eva's answer, turning around and beginning to walk away. "Wait! Where do you think you're going?!" Guran shouted at Marx, causing him to halt, and turn around to face Guran "Tell me, Jester, Tempest Mask, Fiend! What are you doing here?" Marx slowly began laughing maniacally, with his hand against his mask, and leaning back. He caught his breath as he slowly stopped, and looked at Guran "I am..." Marx suddenly threw a card at Guran, a teleportation card, at which he instantly appeared before Guran, catching the card before it could hit him as well "I am here on official buisness!" "Guards! Guard me!" Before his guards could do what they are called, Marx simply tilted his head, and large gusts of winds sliced the two guards next to Guran, killing them and leaving their bodies shredded. "You should know who I am, right?" Marx spoke, putting his hands in his pockets, and standing before Guran "I am a monster who left no survivors up to this point, a beast who kills anything that I identify as prey, a madman, a Demon, and above all else, the natural enemy of mankind. Do you think...that calling me out was a good idea?". "Ugh...!" Guran gritted his teeth, as Marx let out another burst of laughter. Turning around, Marx left Guran, going on his merry way once more. "Simply stay away, I promise, the casualties will be...lessened, by about 10. Or more. Hahahaha!" Marx said, snapping his fingers as he vanished. "...Eva...!" Guran turned to Eva, who glanced at him with an uncaring look "How long will the weaponization take?". "....Hmph" Eva smiled at Guran's question, clearly enjoying herself "A week or more". "Then begin now...this meeting is over" Guran rose from his seat, and left the meeting room, heading towards what could only be described as his office. Being the one in charge of the Magic Council, it's to be expected he would have his own office. Meanwhile, Lamia was still inside Eva's lab, after Hera tended to her broken leg. She didn't require a cast, luckily, yet running and too much movement with the leg was prohibited. She had it bandaged properly and tightly around her leg, with the neccesary medication, even though anesthetics weren't required for Lamia. "...." Lamia blankly stared at the monitors, watching as Amon butchered groups of soldiers mercilessly, leaving no one alive. She sighed in frustration, turning around to Hera, who was tyding up the lab "Hera, is there a self destruct system for this lab?" Lamia bluntly asked Hera, who looked at her for a moment before answering. "Why yes. However, it requires a password, and I, unforunately, do not have it" Hera replied, pointing Lamia to a closed electric box. Lamia openned the metal box, in it, there was a keyboard with numbers and letters in english, all with a small screen to insert the password "Hmm...." Lamia punched the keyboard, as it began to spark electricity "Let's leave it at that" Lamia said, walking towards the exit, and followed by Hera. "Will that do?" Hera asked, as a sudden explosion erupted as they exited the lab. "The systems thought there was an intruder, and immediately took action by activating the self destruct system. If there's no other security, then just blowing the place up works" Lamia said, putting her hands in her pockets, appearing rather...solemn, atleast, compared to her usual behavior, she looked like she was too tired to handle what was going on. "If I may ask, master, is there something the matter?" Hera asked her master. "Ugh...it's just Amon. Letting himself go crazy like that...didn't he learn from last time?" Lamia sounded irritated, which wasn't new, but the fact the subject was Amon, whom Lamia never showed any kind of bad treatment to, made it seem unusual "I should get to him quick. Otherwise, he'll do something he'll regret". Mad Dog Amon walked slowly, surrounded by dead bodies everywhere. The walls and himself drenched in the blood of the dead Rune Knights, holding two blades in his hand, and his expression lacking any emotion or morality. Even Beast wasn't around. Both he and Amon succumbed to this...monster. "Target Aquired" A feminine, monotone voice was heard. Amon turned, facing an Automaton, with long green flowing hair, and pupiless blue eyes. Unlike Hera, it was clear she was a machine, the areas of her arms and legs, fingers and toes that bend had a mechanical function, while having two "wing"-like ears sprouting upwards from her head. She wore a sleeveless white shirt, with a black tie, black shorts and black boots, a simple appearance. "Subject: Amon. Objective: Apprehend. Do not kill." The female Automaton said, as she charged at Amon in blinding speed, appearing infront of him in mere seconds, with her right hand already being sent as a punch mid way to contacting with his face "But non-life threatening injuries are allowed" With a powerful right arm, the Automaton's fist contacted with Amon, creating a shockwave of sheer air pressure to emit from her fist. However, Amon didn't budge. He caught her fist in his left hand, and remained put where he stands. He began to clutch his hand tightly onto the Automaton's fist, twisting in the process. "Incomprehensible" The Automaton said, as her free, left hand shot forward like a bullet, heading towards Amon's face once more, but was quickly blocked once more by Amon's right hand "Incomprehensible" The Automaton repeated her last words, because for her, it was incomprehensible for a human to block her attack twice. Amon immediately headbutted the Automaton, cemented her feet onto the ground, and wounding his own forehead as a result of her hard metallic body, causing his forehead to bleed. "Analyzing for weak points" The Automaton said, looking around Amon's body as his forehead was pressing on hers, pushing her further into the ground. Her eyes then focused on his left shoulder, where he got a injured in his fight against John "Weak point located" With a swift kick to Amon's side, the Automaton freed herself from Amon's grip, and dug her index finger into the hole in his shoulder, causing him to bleed heavily. The Automaton grabbed Amon by his head, and forced him down, as her finger continued to dig into his wound. "The bleeding is becoming faster, you will soon run dry. It is slow, but effective" The Automaton said. Amon had no signs of pain on his face, as his eyes stared at the female Automaton, his eyes dilated from madness. "Kill..." A faint weak voice spoke inside his head. "I want...to kill..." It grew louder, and louder. "Give me...the power..." Amon began to rise, as the Automaton's finger continued to dig into his shoulder. "I will not let you stand yet" The Automaton pushed Amon down with her hand, clutching his head tightly. "Moloch...Give it to me...my body..." In an instant, the Automaton pulled Amon up, and kicked him in his stomach, sending him flying through a wall, her right hand drenched in his blood "It seems torture is ineffective. I must go for a different route". "Grr..." Amon growled as he stood back up, blooding dripped from his left arm and onto the floor "AAAAAH!!!" Amon let out a mighty roar, charging at the Automaton, with his left arm flailing due to being unable of moving it at the moment, instead, clutching his right hand into a fist. Suddenly, Amon fell on his knees, and began to violently cough, until blood began to come out. "Ugh...!" Amon punched the ground in sheer pain, as he looked up, seeing the Automaton was already infront of him. "A mad dog needs to be put down" The Automaton raised her foot above Amon's head, preparing to crush it "A mad dog can't be tamed, after all". "Grr...! Gyaaah...!!!" Words wouldn't come out, only grunted and growls of pain, as Amon couldn't even keep his vision stable. Suddenly, someone tapped on the Automaton's shoulder. She turned around, but before she could get a clear view, was smacked out of the way with ease. Amon's vision became stable once more, as he looked up, seeing Jack, fully clothed, and staring down at him. "....Give...me...!!!" Suddenly, Amon's expression became full of disdain and rage upon seeing Jack, clutching the ground harder, breaking it, and baring his teeth like an animal. "You hate me. I don't blame you. Alas, I am here to fix that." Jack replied, her emotionless voice made it difficult to tell if she was honest or not "I will help you save your daughter. In return, I want Lamia to hear the message. My master was displeased at me for failing". Jack turned back to the Automaton she smacked away "I will prove so, but defeating Selene" Jack said, mentioning the Automaton's name. "Jacqueline Hawthorne." Selene called out Jack, mentioning her full name "What brings you here?" "Work" Jack blatantly replied, as she instantly appeared behind Selene, about to strike her. "Hate...you...! I hate...all of... you!!!" Amon barely heard Jack, he was too deep in his own hate "I....!" Amon began to stand, but was still having difficulty doing so "I...want..to kill you...all..!" His voice was hurting, just speaking was clearly painful for him. "Good, boy" Suddenly, Marx appeared behind Amon, and before Amon could react, Marx grabbed Amon by his face, snapping his fingers and causing the two to vanish from the area. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Storyline Category:Fairy Tail: Vice